Road to Punishment
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Shannon Moore was a bad boy at 'Road to Victory 03/13/11' and Matt decides to punish him. Slash, warning:Spanking, with some D/s


_**Road to Punishment**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with TNA**_

_**Summary- Shannon Moore was a bad boy at 'Road to Victory 03/13/11' and Matt decides to punish him. Slash, warning:Spanking, with some D/s**_

Shannon Moore was in trouble. He stormed backstage after his match at Victory Road, he was angry, Jesse GAHHH, Beer Money GAHHHH, Tag Team Match GAHHHH. Okay so he had been in a bad mood lately and he was acting like a naughty bitch. Shannon rubbed his face trying to get his make up off, he walked forward not really caring where he was going, he was pissed, Beer Money won the match and he had spat beer at James Storm and Robert Rhoode, and Jesse was freakin' shaking their hands in congratulations. Shannon was not paying attention when he bumped into somebody, he almost fell back on his ass but somebody grabbed his arm and steadied him. Shannon looked up into the emerald eyes of his best friend, Jeff gave him a look of disappointment and slight worry.

"Shannon what were you thinking?" Shannon rolled his eyes and turned his head away from Jeff before looking back at him.

"I don't want a lecture Jeff I know what I did and I know what I was doing." Jeff shook his head at Shannon

"I hope you have a better excuse than that, Matt is livid." Shannon twitched slightly, he didn't care what Jesse thought, he didn't care what Jeff thought and he sure as hell didn't care what Matt thought.

"Do I look like a give a fuck what Matt thinks, Jeff?" Jeff raised a eyebrow before shaking his head and walking off.

"You better give a fuck." A voice spoke from behind him, Shannon cringed and slowly turned around to face Matt who was standing against a wall with his arms crossed. Matt raised an eyebrow daring Shannon to say something. Shannon bowed his head, Matt pushed himself away from the wall and circled around Shannon.

"Go to my locker room, we'll deal with this later." Shannon waited until Matt stopped circling him before walking off in the direction of Matt's locker room.

Shannon walked into the room, he hated waiting it made the whole punishing thing three times worse. Shannon fell to his knees with his hands behind his back and his head bowed, and he waited.

Matt finished his match, he didn't speak to anyone just went backstage to his locker room, he opened the door and was happy to see his sub on the ground waiting, he had thought for the briefest second that Shannon might not listen to him.

"Get your stuff let's go." Shannon waited for Matt to get his stuff before getting his own fallowing after Matt though the halls with his head down.

"Matt don't hurt him to badly." Jeff pleaded with his brother.

"Jeff stay out of this." Jeff nodded and stepped back his hands held in surrender, Shannon peaked at his best friend when he walked past but he quickly look back down.

When they arrived at their room, Matt was quick to tell Shannon to strip and go to the middle of the room. Shannon not wanting to get in even more trouble, he did as he was told.

Matt finished getting ready, he showered, and organized their stuff before deciding it was time to deal with Shannon. He grabbed one of the table chair and pulled it away from the table, taking a seat he called Shannon over.

"Shannon come here." Shannon crawled the little distance and stopped on he knees before Matt. Matt stared at his bowed head for a second before titling Shannon's head up, he reached behind him and pulled a leather collar off the table.

"You know what this represents don't you?" Shannon waited a second before nodding

"What does it mean?" Shannon licked his dry lips before responding

"Master."

"I'm your master right?" Shannon nodded baring his neck for Matt so that he could strap the collar around his neck.

"And as your master you trust me right? You trust me to punish you when you're being a bitchy brat? And when you deem it acceptable to spit beer in other people's face? Or throw a temper tantrum in the middle of a match?" Shannon stared into Matt's eyes and he spoke, Shannon nodded his head.

"Yes Master." Matt stared at him for a second longer before nodding his head.

"Over my lap, pet." Shannon draped himself across Matt's lap, and waited. Matt ran his hand over the upturned ass a couple of times before pulling his hand back and raining a smack on Shannon right cheek. Shannon jolted at the assault but didn't protest. A few more smack rained down on his ass and they more that fell the more painful they were.

"OW! Master please I'm sorry." Matt smirked but didn't give in, he knew Shannon, the two of them had been together since Shannon was fifteen, the Dominate/Submissive relationship started when Shannon turned twenty one. The first spanking Matt had ever given Shannon was when he was eighteen and was the night he had came home with Jeff both branded with a tattoo and wasted out of their minds. Shannon's ass was black and blue for days after that.

"OWWWW! MATT PLEASE!" The tears pooling in Shannon's eyes, he wiggled and tried to get away from the painful smacks, _SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK,_ "MASTER!" The tears fell and Matt knew it was a only a matter a time before Shannon really broke.

"Not yet Shannon." _SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. _Shannon stopped fighting and fell limp against Matt's lap, he just laid there with tears streaming down his cheeks as Matt landed three more SMACK SMACK SMACK to his sit spot before stopping, he rubbed his hand over Shannon bright red ass a couple of times before resting his hand against Shannon's lower back.

"All done Shannon." Matt soothed rubbing comforting circles on Shannon's back before manhandling Shannon up so that he was standing before Matt. Shannon turned his head away not looking at Matt in the eye.

Matt reached up and used his thumbs to clear Shannon's face of the tears that had smudged his punk make up.

"Go take a shower we still need to talk." Shannon did as told and went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. About an hour later Shannon came out of the bathroom, he was dressed in a pair of Matt's pyjama pants that had been left on the bathroom counter. Shannon hesitated in the doorway, Matt was on the bed watching TV he turned his attention to Shannon when he appeared.

"Come here Shannon, we still have to discuss this attitude of yours." Shannon crossed the room and climb onto the bed, he sat on his knees while Matt sat with his back against the headboard.

"So what happened tonight?" Shannon fidgeted with his hands for a second, he butt was aching something fierce but that could be ignored.

"I just- I wanted to win, Matt." It was no long Master/Pet but Matt and Shannon, lovers. "We needed to win and prove ourselves."

"Shannon, you and Jesse had lots of time to prove yourselves, you two have only been partners for a short amount of time."

"But they were talking about breaking INK INC up. Matt we had to prove ourselves and that we were capable about being a tag team together and Jesse went soft." Shannon tried to make sense to Matt, twisting his hands in annoyance

"Shannon, you guys did prove yourselves, but that tantrum you throw at the end spitting beer at them and then bitching at Jesse, that doesn't help you guys prove your capable of being champions. Shannon, you guys will have your chance to be Tag Team champions one day, you just have to work with Jesse and work together, on the same page." Shannon nodded, he knew Matt was right but it still didn't seem fair.

"Come here." Matt whispered holding his arms open in an invitation. Shannon crawled forward and fell into Matt's embrace.

"You need to apologize to some people tomorrow, Jesse for starters, Beer Money, maybe Jeff." Matt whispered against Shannon's hair, the collar had been left on the bathroom counter it was no longer needed.

"I know, and I'm sorry for being a brat Matt." Matt smiled and swatted Shannon on the ass getting a yelp in return.  
"I know you are, now lets get some sleep you have some ass kissing to do tomorrow, Jesse was pretty steamed." Matt moved down so that he was laying against the mattress, Shannon curled himself against Matt's side his head resting on Matt's chest.

"I love you Matt, and thank you for setting me straight again."

"Always Shannon, and I love you to."

_**Read, Review let me know what you think. **_


End file.
